darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Kurusawa
Gai Kurasawa (久良沢 凱? Kurasawa Gai) is a private detective who works in Tokyo. Formerly Gai Matsukichi, Gai used to be a police officer. Appearance Gai has medium length brown hair and usually wears a beach business suit with a red shirt and white tie. He sometimes wears a brown coat and carries a blue umbrella. Personality Gai is a heavy smoker, claiming that it is the only thing he truly loves. He thinks Tokyo is a stagnant and rotting city and finds that bad weather suits his perception of the city. Gai is somewhat chauvinistic, at times referring to Kiko as a flat chested nuisance.The Black Contractor; Episode 7 He hates cats to the point where has vomited after being touched by one. Gai generally has extremely unorthodox methods of solving his cases and despite his exaggerated expressions and seemingly clueless demeanour, Gai is usually extremely observant. However Gai generally is in a state of poverty constantly accepting any case even if it's a redundant one.The Black Contractor; Episode 8 Background Gai used to be a police officer until he became frustrated by their methods and began his own independent detective agency. He hired Kiko Kayanuma as his assistant despite her demands to watch anime while at work. He suffers from athlete's foot. Part in the Story The Black Contractor pleads with Gai.]] While arguing with Kiko, the buzzer sounds and they both hide, suspecting that it is somebody coming to collect money they owe. However, it turns out to be the widow of Yuzuki Sakutarō, who hires the reluctant Gai to locate her missing cat. Kiko convinces him to accept the job. However, he is distracted by a series of apparent suicides of employees of the Fiore Perfume Company, which he decides to look in to despite Kiko's nagging. Gai later goes to the widow's house to ask her more questions, but she interrupts him and claims that her husband's first wife, Toshiko Katsuragi, must have stolen the cat. .]] After falling subject to her charms, he encounters Hei, who he has seen around a number of times lately. Doubting his presence in the house to be a coincidence, he wonders if there is a ruse afoot. Despite Kiko's objections, he decides to sneak in to the house while the widow and her housekeeper are out. While trying to contact Toshiko, he accidentally takes the coat of Amitabh Kapoor, before setting off in pursuit of Hei. After losing track of him, he arrives at Toshiko's mansion and enters the garbage strewn house. He finds a black cat similar to Miiko and manages to capture it, before finding the partly decomposed body of Toshiko. with Tatsuo Yabuta.]] While discussing a possible connection between Toshiko's death and the Fiore suicides, Sergeant Tatsuo Yabuta informs him that the police believe Toshiko's death to be accidental and will classify it as such, so long as Gai does not interfere. They exchange barbs over this and why Gai left the police. That night, while on his way to the widow's house, he runs in to Hei and challenges him about why he is there. However, Hei distracts him and vanishes once again. He arrives at the house and asks her about the situation and to inquire if the cat he caught was indeed Mi. He is surprised and annoyed to learn that it is not Mi. After learning more of the relationship between the widow and Toshiko, he leaves and is forced to bring the cat with him. He dismisses the possibility that she killed Toshiko and wonders if Hei had anything to do with her death since he hand spotted Hei near Toshiko's house. While pondering what to do with the cat, he is confronted by Amitabh, who demands his coat back. Surmising that Amitabh is connected to his case, he mistakes Amitabh's words about him being a Contractor to mean that he was contracted to kill Toshiko. Amitabh uses his ability to take control of Gai's body and makes off with the jacket, leaving Gai to fall into the river and catch a cold. The next day Kiko tells him about a strange story she heard from Toshiko's neighbours about the widow, leading Gai to canvas the area. Gai later challenges the widow about why she sent him to Toshiko's home, saying that she hated cats so much that she placed bottles full of water around the house to ward them off. he accuses her of having wanted someone to go to the house and find the body from the start, with the possibility of Gai himself becoming a suspect. She admits that she had found Toshiko's body six months earlier but never reported it. Afterward, Gai wonders if there ever was a missing cat and collects the remainder of his pay. to find Yin.]] Gai is later hired by Eelis Kastinen to locate Yin. Making a big deal of a foreigner coming to his agency, he agrees to look for her and takes Kiko to the cigarette outlet Eelis had informed them about. He is annoyed when Kiko bails on him to meet a friend instead when he decides to canvas the area for information on Yin. Later, Kiko contacts Gai to tell him that she has found Yin. However, when he arrives, Yin has left and they chase after her. They catch up to her lying on the ground outside a building site that has just collapsed. They bring Yin back to Gai's office where Eelis asks him to hide Yin until she is able to leave the country. He asks why Yin was there, prompting Eelis to say that she was being chased. Gai agrees when Eelis says they will be well compensated. The next day the board a train for a hot spring.The Black Contractor; Episode 13 .]] When Gai and Kiko stock up on food, they realise that they do not have enough money, prompting Gai to ask Eelis for money instead. Later, Gai returns to his seat to find that Eelis and Yin have left the train. Gai tries to wake the sleeping Kiko, giving out about how she failed to keep an eye on them, only for her to loudly blurt out questions suggesting that he is being lewd towards her. Gai gets off the train and goes in search of Yin and Eelis, encountering the masked Hei along the way. He grabs Hei while trying to question him, resulting in Hei knocking him out and leaving him under an umbrella at the side of the path.The Black Contractor; Episode 14 Gai and Kiko are hired by a woman to complete a questionnaire for her son Yoshihiro. While Gai suggests that it would be better for the child to do the work himself, Kiko's encouragement and the payment of 100,000 yen up front convince him to take the job. Gai and Kiko then set about interviewing various Tokyo residents. Afterward, they dine at a high end restaurant, but Gai does not have enough money with him to pay for their meal and gets in an argument with the cashier, who claims he did this a year ago and threatens to blacklist him. Kiko says that Gai could afford to come here once a year and then spots Hei and Misaki Kirihara. They agree to pay Gai and Kiko's bill. As they walk home, Gai comments that the city's residents seem somewhat on edge ever since the Gate appeared and the recent bombings. When they get back to the office, they watch the night sky waiting to see if the old stars return, but Gai gives up, saying that none of it has any bearing on real life.The Black Contractor; Episode 23 Gemini of the Meteor .]] Kiko brings Suou Pavlichenko to Gai's office to enlist his help to find Suou's mother, Asako. After establishing that Suou can pay for the job, they scour the city, but in the end it is Madame Oreille who tells Suou where to find Asako. The group follow her advice and Suou is reunited with her mother at the airport. Kiko is overjoyed by the occasion, but Gai insists that they leave as a mother and child's love should not be treated as a spectacle. She comments that he is being very mature and calls him by his real name, much to his annoyance.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Appearances Trivia His character is a reference to and a parody of Koichi Zenigata from the Lupin III franchise. Kiko Kayanuma and he are used as comic relief from the noir theme of the main plot. His apperence is also similar to Kogorō Mōri from Case Closed (Meitantei Konan) who had also been a police officer. Gallery Gai Kurusawa.PNG|Gai Kurusawa. S1E7 Widow and Gai Kurusawa.png|The Widow pleads with Gai. S1E7 Gai Kurusawa tries to catch Mao.png|Gai trying to capture the cat. S1E8 Tatsuo Yabuta and Gai Kurusawa.png|Gai discusses the death of Toshiko with Tatsuo Yabuta. S1E8 Gai Kurusawa confronts Widow.png|Gai confronts the Widow about Toshiko's death. S1E8 Mao steals Amitabh Kapoor jacket from Gai Kurusawa.png|Gai is possessed by Amitabh Kapoor. S1E13 Eelis, Kiko and Gai Kurasawa.jpg|Eelis Kastinen asks Gai and Kiko to find Yin. S1E14 Gai Kurusawa grabs Hei.png|Gai grabs hold of Hei. S1E15 Rika, her dad, Gai, Kiko in Home Run Cafe.png|Watching the news in the Home Run Cafe. S1E23 Oyama and Gai discuss questionnaire.jpg|Gai asks the Ōyama's about the old stars. S2E9 Gai searches for Asako.jpg|Searching for Suou's mother. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Male